Titanic version Sonic 2
by Leisa 500
Summary: Des pues de un siglo del hundimiento del Titanic encontraron a Sonic congelado, despues de descongelarlo se da cuenta que todo a cambiado y Amy a muerto y quiere revivirla ¿podra hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

Titanic, versión Sonic 2

Capitulo 1: el descubrimiento

El 15 de abril de 1912 sucedió una de las más grandes tragedias del mundo, el hundimiento el Titanic, supuestamente un barco que jamás se hundiría, pero fue mentira.

Uno de los pasajeros era Sonic el erizo, un chico de tercera que se había enamorada de Amy Rose, una chica de primera clase, se casaron ahí pero a las 11:40 de la noche el barco se choco contra un iceberg gigante haciendo una abertura permitiendo que entrara agua a la sala de calderas, asi se hundió y murieron 1000, 000,000 de personas y de esa cantidad solo sobrevivieron 700 personas. Sonic se hundió en el mar dejando a Amy sola.

En 1992 Amy ya estaba vieja y viuda, no se volvió casar, ella dijo que no se casaría con otra persona que no fuera Sonic, murió en un barco y lo ultimo que hizo antes de morir fue que cuando el barco navegaba encima de los restos del Titanic lanzo al mar un joya llamada "el corazón del océano" era un collar que su cadena era de plata y la joya mas resaltante era una piedra azul con forma de corazón, ese collar se lo regalo Sonic despues de casarse y sus ultimas palabras antes de lanzarlo fue "esta joya merece estar con la persona que amo" y lo lanzo, se fue a su cuarto, y ahí murió.

Despues de 101 del hundimiento, una señora llamada Vainilla buceo hasta las ruinas del Titanic con su hija Cream y su Chao llamado Chesse para buscar retos o cosas de los pasajeros para exhibirlos en el museo – Cream querida, revisa en ese viejo baúl, para ya irnos porque ya tenemos muchas – dijo Vainilla – Ok mami – dijo Cream, abrió el baúl - ¡MAMI MAMI¡ mira – dijo Cream, Vainilla se acerco y vio dentro del baúl un erizo azul con un collar en al mano - ¿Quién crees que será? – dijo Cream – No lo se, si esta aquí es porque es un sobreviviente del Titanic – dijo ella - ¿crees que este bien? – pregunto Cream – si, esta completo, no tiene heridas, esta intacto – dijo Vainilla – tenemos que llevárnoslo, nos podría decir mas del Titanic - dijo Cream – esta bien – nadaron hasta llegar a la superficie – KNUCKLES KNUCKLES , MIRA LO QUE ENCONTRAMOS - (Knuckles es el jefe de Vainilla porque el es un buscador de tesoros) abrió el baúl – WOW, ¿es un sobreviviente? – pregunto – si, debemos descongelarlo para que nos diga mas sobre el Titanic.

Lo llevaron a un laboratorio del ejercito (el ejercito estaba estudiando el hundimiento del Titanic) ahí adentro había un erizo negro con púas rojos llamado Shadow que era capital del ejercito con su sobrino de 8 años llamado Tails que tenia cerebro del genio - ¡SHADOW¡, necesito que Tails nos haga algo importante – dice Knuckles – YA LES DIJO QUE NO LES VOY A CONSTRUIR UN BUCEADOR ROBOT – dice Tails enojado – ya no quiero ese robot, necesito algo mas urgente que hagas – dice Knuckles, abre el baúl y muestra el cubo de hielo – quiero que descongelen a este sujeto que encontró Vainilla en el Titanic para que nos diga mas de lo que paso esa noche – dijo el - ¿crees que puedas hacerlo Tails? – pregunta Shadow – pues claro, descongelar a alguien es mas fácil a comparación de los inventos que construyo – mientras Tails trabajaba Shadow hablaba con Vainilla – de todos las cosas que han traído esta es la mejor de todas - dice Shadow - ¿ y quien lo cuidara? Si recién despierta en un mundo diferente se va a asustar – dice Vainilla – tienes razón, pensemos – dice el erizo – yo lo haré porque nosotras lo encontramos asi que el es nuestra responsabilidad – dice Vainilla muy decidida - ¿estas segura? – pregunta Shadow – el que lo encuentra se lo queda – dice Cream – esta bien, pero si escapa de tu casa al sorprenderse que esta en otro año, llámame y yo me ocupare, ¿entendido? – entendido – dice Vainilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¿Dónde estoy?

El sujeto esta descongelado, solo espera 2 hora para que se despierte – dice Tails – esta bien, ya me voy, adiós – dice Vainilla llevándose al sujeto.

El erizo despierta y empieza a mirar a todas partes, estaba en una cama echado y a su costado había una mesa que encima tenía joyeros, fotos y una radio que empezó a darlas noticias "hoy se celebran 91 años del hundimiento del Titanic "- ¡¿QUE?¡ - dice el erizo, se abrió la puerta y apareció Vainilla con Cream que llevaban una bandeja con comida – Vaya ya despertaste, llevas mucho tiempo dormido – dice Vainilla - ¿Dónde estoy pregunta el erizo - usted esta en nuestra casa en Nueva York – dice Cream – no, enserio ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta el erizo otra vez – no lo entiendo ¿a que se refiere? – dice Vainilla – en la radio han dicho que hoy se celebran 91 años del hundimiento del Titanic y eso es imposible porque yo estuve ahí – dice el erizo y sale a toda velocidad por la ventana, Vainilla tomo su teléfono y llamo – Shadow, responde, habla Vainilla, ven rápido que el sujeto se escapa.

El erizo azul estaba afuera mirando la ciudad sorprendido porque todo había cambia, habían una cajas gigantes con personas adentro (televisores) y trozos de metal gigantes con ruedas (autos) – ALTO – le grito alguien atrás suyo – no remuevas – le vuelve a decir lo voz, el erizo voltea y ve a Shadow que atrás suyo tenia bastantes soldados apuntando con sus pistolas hacia el - ¿Dónde estoy? – dice el erizo – estas en la ciudad de Nueva York en el año 2004 – dice Shadow - ¡¿QUE, PERO COM PASO ESTO?¡ - dice el sujeto asustado y sorprendido – despues del hundimiento del Titanic te congelaste con un collar en la mano – dice Shadow - ¿collar en la mano?¿como era ese collar? – pregunta el sujeto – era la cadena plateada tenia en el centro una piedra azul con forma de corazón – dice Shadow - ¡EL CORAZON DEL OCEANO¡ - dice el sujeto - ¿acaso conocías ese collar? - pregunta el – si, necesito que me lo den, es muy importante para mi – dice el sujeto – esta bien, bajen las armas muchachos, ven conmigo y te dare el collar y de paso cuéntame detalladamente el hundimiento del Titanic – dice Shadow – gracias, ¿disculpe cual es su nombre? – pregunta el sujeto – Shadow, capitán Shadow ¿y el tuyo es? – dice Shadow – mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic el erizo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: ¿Dónde estoy?

El sujeto esta descongelado, solo espera 2 hora para que se despierte – dice Tails – esta bien, ya me voy, adiós – dice Vainilla llevándose al sujeto.

El erizo despierta y empieza a mirar a todas partes, estaba en una cama echado y a su costado había una mesa que encima tenía joyeros, fotos y una radio que empezó a darlas noticias "hoy se celebran 91 años del hundimiento del Titanic "- ¡¿QUE?¡ - dice el erizo, se abrió la puerta y apareció Vainilla con Cream que llevaban una bandeja con comida – Vaya ya despertaste, llevas mucho tiempo dormido – dice Vainilla - ¿Dónde estoy pregunta el erizo - usted esta en nuestra casa en Nueva York – dice Cream – no, enserio ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta el erizo otra vez – no lo entiendo ¿a que se refiere? – dice Vainilla – en la radio han dicho que hoy se celebran 91 años del hundimiento del Titanic y eso es imposible porque yo estuve ahí – dice el erizo y sale a toda velocidad por la ventana, Vainilla tomo su teléfono y llamo – Shadow, responde, habla Vainilla, ven rápido que el sujeto se escapa.

El erizo azul estaba afuera mirando la ciudad sorprendido porque todo había cambia, habían una cajas gigantes con personas adentro (televisores) y trozos de metal gigantes con ruedas (autos) – ALTO – le grito alguien atrás suyo – no remuevas – le vuelve a decir lo voz, el erizo voltea y ve a Shadow que atrás suyo tenia bastantes soldados apuntando con sus pistolas hacia el - ¿Dónde estoy? – dice el erizo – estas en la ciudad de Nueva York en el año 2004 – dice Shadow - ¡¿QUE, PERO COM PASO ESTO?¡ - dice el sujeto asustado y sorprendido – despues del hundimiento del Titanic te congelaste con un collar en la mano – dice Shadow - ¿collar en la mano?¿como era ese collar? – pregunta el sujeto – era la cadena plateada tenia en el centro una piedra azul con forma de corazón – dice Shadow - ¡EL CORAZON DEL OCEANO¡ - dice el sujeto - ¿acaso conocías ese collar? - pregunta el – si, necesito que me lo den, es muy importante para mi – dice el sujeto – esta bien, bajen las armas muchachos, ven conmigo y te dare el collar y de paso cuéntame detalladamente el hundimiento del Titanic – dice Shadow – gracias, ¿disculpe cual es su nombre? – pregunta el sujeto – Shadow, capitán Shadow ¿y el tuyo es? – dice Shadow – mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic el erizo.


End file.
